San Valentín en Deimon ¡YAHA!
by Sheziss-shek
Summary: Hiruma quiere hacer feliz a su running back y monta un buen lío en Deimon para ello.


San Valentín en Deimon (Capítulo único)

Hiruma observó preocupado a la pareja desde el otro lado de la puerta. No podía ver la cara de Sena, pues estaba de espaldas a él, pero podía ver claramente la de Suzuna. Un leve sonrojo. Ojos brillantes. Sonrisa bobalicona. Suzuna estaba claramente enamorada de Sena, pensó con disgusto.

Entró dándole una patada a la puerta. Otro intento de declaración fallido. Ya llevaba 5 esta semana, estaba claro que Suzuna quería a Sena como novio antes de San Valentín. Seguramente, cuando esa fecha hubiese pasado, la animadora lo dejaría en paz una temporada antes de volver al ataque. "Pero" pensó el quatterback observando el violento sonrojo de Sena "¿Y Sena?". Sena no era gay, seguramente (a juzgar por la cara de bobalicón enamorado que tenía en ese momento) estaría enamorado de la maldita animadora. El Comandante del Infierno nunca le haría sonreír así. Nunca le regalaría una caja de bombones. Nunca se pondría en plan empalagoso y le diría "te quiero". Porque esas chorradas cursis no iban con él.

Pero Suzuna si podía. Suzuna le daría chocolate para San Valentín, le cogería la mano cuando fuesen juntos por la calle y le regalaría cursiladas para su cumpleaños. Suzuna podía hacerle feliz. Y si Sena no era para él, al menos quería que fuese feliz. Al menos quería verle sonreír gracias a él, aunque esa sonrisa fuese para otra persona.

Estaba decidido: le daría a Sena Kobayakawa el mejor regalo de San Valentín de su maldita vida.

………………………………………………………………………………………

-¡YA-HA! ¡A todos los estudiantes del instituto Deimon!- gritó el capitán de los Devil Bats desde Megafonía después de _convencer_ a los encargados, que _amablemente_ le dejaron anunciarse- Mañana, 14 de febrero, TIENEN que regalar chocolate a las personas de las que estén enamorados-(n.a: nótese el imperativo^^) y añadió en un tono más bajo y amenazante- o atenerse a las consecuencias ¡YA-HA!

El día siguiente lo pasó encerrado en la caseta del club con la excusa de que no se encontraba bien, lo que no era del todo mentira, y vigilando a Sena a través de las cámaras que tenía repartidas por todo el instituto mientras el instituto se descontrolaba. A la hora de comer Suzuna se lo llevó a comer a la azotea, pero ya estaba ocupada por una docena de parejas. Todas las aulas estaban ocupadas. Los baños también. El patio más de lo mismo. Incluso el armario de las escobas.

¡Estoy harta de tanta parejita! Vámonos al patio a ver si encontramos un sitio tranquilo, Sena.

Por suerte consiguieron encontrar un sitio tranquilo bastante cerca del club de fútbol americano, pues la gente solía evitar estar cerca del área de influencia del quarterback demoníaco.

Cerca de allí, Hiruma lo observaba todo desde su ordenador. Suzuna sacando un paquete cuidadosamente envuelto. Sena sonrojándose. Sena acercándose para aceptar el regalo.

Con un fuerte golpe cerró el ordenador. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda y más mierda. Se había prometido a sí mismo que no dejaría que ese maldito enano lo controlase de esa forma. Que mantendría la cabeza bien fría. Mierda. Se agachó a recoger la silla que había tirado sin darse cuenta y se sentó con las piernas estiradas sobre la mesa y las manos detrás de la cabeza ¿Eso del techo era una mancha de humedad? Tendría que decirle al jodido viejo que se ocupara de ello.

La puerta del club se abrió pero Hiruma no se molestó en mirar a quién fuese que hubiese entrado, no tenía ganas de ver a nadie. El desconocido se acercó, con pasos largos y ligeros. Los pasos de Sena.

- Hiruma-san…- el quarterback bajó la vista y la clavó sobre su running back.

- Lo sabías, ¿no?- le preguntó Sena bajando la vista- Por eso hiciste aquello ayer.

Sí- podría haber dicho que eso no era de su incumbencia, mentirle descaradamente o amenazarle, pero la verdad era mucho mejor. Ya que iba a tener que soportar ver a Sena con la jodida animadora de las narices como mínimo quería que le estuviese agradecido. Con un poco de suerte Sena aprendería a confiar en él, le llamaría cuando se peleasen, lloraría sobre su hombro y se dejaría achuchar y mimar por él. Con mucha suerte, quizá conseguiría emborracharlo un día de éstos y aprovecharse de él (n.a: no, no es lo que estáis pensando)- Sí, lo hice por ti.

Sena levantó la vista un momento, sonrojado, rebuscó en sus bolsillos y, para sorpresa de Hiruma, le tendió un pequeño paquete envuelto con un papel muy cursi de corazoncitos y ositos. No tenía sentido. Esto no era lo que había planeado. Sin apartar la vista del paquete y aún en shock alargó una temblorosa mano para cogerlo.

- No tengo nada para ti- susurró, maldiciéndose por no haber preparado un plan B. Las posibilidades no eran del 0%, no debería haberse rendido sin estar seguro de su derrota.

No importa Hiruma-san- contestó él retrocediendo hacia la puerta- Feliz día de San Valentín.

Pero una sombra oscura se interpuso entre él y la salida aprisionándolo entre sus brazos. Youichi Hiruma nunca deja escapar una buena oportunidad.

- Mañana te compraré chocolate. Montañas de chocolate. Y pasado mañana, y al otro, y al siguiente. Y si quieres también te regalaré flores, las que quieras. Te regalaré todas las cursiladas que te apetezcan.

- Hiruma-san…- Sena se acurrucó contra el pecho de su capitán y se quedaron así, en silencio, hasta que sonó la campana que indicaba el comienzo de las clases.

- ¿Hay algo que pueda darte para compensarte?- le preguntó el quarterback, obsesionado con la idea de recompensarle con algo.

- No, no necesito nada. No quiero nada. Sólo a ti- "eso ha sonado muy cursi pero que más da"- Pero me gustaría mucho que… bueno… me lo dijeras- "¡Ugh!... ¿es necesario?"

- Te refieres… ¿a una declaración de amor o algo así?- su running back le sonríe cálidamente y Hiruma-san empieza a hablar atropelladamente- Esas cosas no van conmigo, maldito enano. He cogido tu chocolate, me he disculpado por no haber traído para ti y te he abrazado. Ya he superado mi límite de empalagosidad, ¿es necesario decir algo que es obvio?

- Hiruma-san…- empezó a quejarse Sena haciendo un mohín, pero fue interrumpido por un par de demandantes labios sobre los suyos. Sena gimió (o quizá se quejó) y Hiruma aprovechó para introducir su lengua y juguetear con la suya mientras lo apretaba contra sí, encajando perfectamente el uno contra el otro. Con desgana, Hiruma se separó de él jadeando, con el corazón latiendo desbocado. Sena sonrió.

- Yo también te quiero, Hiruma-san.


End file.
